


How disgusting

by CobaltBlues420 (orphan_account)



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CobaltBlues420
Summary: Eepop decides to check up on Onomadek to see if it was close and clear to have a little fun of her own, but was greeted by the other performer having a little fun of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that Eepop is 17, and Onomadek is humanized bc i'm not about that Whitney Wisconsin shit mang.

There was usually times where Eepop would lay in her lounge chair, panting, extremely flustered, and just plain out aroused. She really couldn’t get off because of Onomadek’s abnormal schedule; but this time, she almost walked in on Onomadek, doing his business on his cot, his pants and boxers down at his ankles ad he pumped away at his throbbing cock. He panted heavily as he moaned something under his breath, he must be masturbating to somebody or something Eepop thought. She stood there silently at the entrance of the tent, she began to listen carefully to the older wolf’s moans, it almost sounded like he was getting off to <i>her</i>, her face went red a little as she slowly walked out of the tent, feeling quite flustered. She was so lucky he hadn’t caught her watching him, she walked to a spare tent where there was an empty cot with blankets and a pillow. Now just desperate for some relief, she rushed to the bed and began to unzip the back of her onesie, she took off her purse and yanked off her paws. She managed to take her hot and sweaty costume off except for her bunny hood, she wore her cutest sports bras since cup bras are very uncomfortable when performing, along with her cute orange panties. She got onto the bed, and immediately lied down on her back, spreading her legs. She began to rub her virgin pussy in a circular motion, her clit was quite swelled. She whimpered loudly in pleasure as this felt so relieving and just too good, her body trembled as her hips bucked up. Her heart dropped ad she heard somebody shout out her name, she was too flustered to go out, even if she did, Onomadek probably would force her do that dumb limbo thing again, but with spikes or something on the pole. She ignored as she continued rubbing herself, her whimpers and whines soon progressed to loud moans; “O-Onom-aahhnn!!” She whimpered as a tight uncomfortable knot feeling in her stomach grew, she was lost in pleasure as somebody opened the curtain/tent opening forcefully, she had ignored all those hollers for her name the entire time. It was Onomadek, he finished masturbating a few minutes ago, he wasn’t in the mood for games; Eepop looked up in embarrassment as there was a wet patch that formed on her panties, her face was completely red. “So fucking disgusting” Onomadek scowled, he looked down at her as he held a unlit bomb in his hand and a throwing knife in his other. Eepop really didn’t know what to do at this point, she was frozen in pure terror. “You have two- well three choices” Onomadek spoken with a sinister tone, “One, I throw this bomb at you, two I stab you then disembowel you, ooorrrr I can just finish up my business here. Your choice”, Eepop managed to use the spare blanket to cover herself up “N-None!!!!” She cried out, “That’s a shame. I was gonna have fun with you, but I guess we both can’t get our ways can’t we?” Onomadek walked closer to the cot, he gently placed the round explosive on the ground as he held up the throwing knife at the 17 year olds throat as he used his other hand to lift the other’s head to get a better access to it. “Now you have two choices, death or-” he was cut off by Eepop’s scream, his hand was covering her mouth as she was just so vulnerable at this point. He growled as he used the knife to slash the other’s collarbone lightly, only leaving a painful cut, but not a deadly one either. Eepop gripped the other’s crotch, it was still hard from earlier. He bit his lip as he ripped the blanket off the other as he got onto the bed, “ugh, you’re just absolutely disgusting, explains why I can’t be around you” he grunted as he thrown the knife next to the bomb as he positioned where his crotch was touching the other’s. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants + boxers down to reveal his 6.2 inch cock, Eepop whimpered and whined as she looked up, she didn’t want to lose her virginity yet, no no. She remained obedient to him as he forcefully moved her panties aside, positioning his cock at the entrance. He leaned down and stared at the other with a sinister smile on his face as he rammed his cock inside her, she was quite wet so it was slick. She gasped as she screamed in agonizing pain, he felt very big for her and she couldn’t take it. “Look at you, crying all because you’re a fucking sissy! No wonder i’m so frustrated all the time!” Onomadek scowled, he roughly  and slowly thrusts inside her, the thrusts were way too much, he was just ruining her pussy at this point. His tail wagged as he lifted his porcelain white mask to liplock the crying performer, Eepop sobbed in an agonizing pain. She felt so weak, she felt so useless, she only felt she’ll be only used for one thing, sex. She gripped onto the sheets of the cot as his cock pulsated inside her, her body was sweaty and her long blond hair sides were in a somewhat a tangled mess. Onomadek’s thrusts began to get roughter, and faster, Eepop started to give in, his cock was rubbing against her g spot, and this felt too much for her. She closed her eyes as she whimpered softly in pleasure, Onomadek lived how she starting to enjoy her first time. He sneakily slipped his tongue inside her mouth ad he was near climax, precum squirted inside her. Eepop was just so desperate to cum, she shakily reached down to rub her clit, she whined as she came onto his cock, only for his cock to slip out due to how slick she was, it rubbed against her clit as the older performer broke the kiss, he stopped thrusting ad he broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected between their lips. Eepop whined and lifted her head so he could kiss her there, she was heavily flustered. Onomadek began to slowly kiss her neck as he slid his cock back inside her. He continued to thrust hard and fast, Eepop moaned loudly including some mewls. He moaned loudly as he came inside her, only for Eepop to squirt. He slowly pulled back from her neck as he pulled out his cum-coated cock. He panted harshly as he got off of her, he pulled up his boxers and his pants, the buckling his belt up. Eepop lied there, her body trembled, her pussy was very sore, her stomach ached a little. Onomadek leaned over the the younger performer and whispered to her, “Thank you sweetheart” he spoken lustfully before kissing her cheek and leave. Eepop got up, her body was shaky, but she managed to get her clothes on. “G-god… Wh-what did I do to get that…” She thought to herself. She limped out of the tent and to her lounge chair to rest. 


End file.
